


hey angel

by FUKUROSDANI



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bittersweet Ending, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Grief/Mourning, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Not literally, Sad, bokuto is an angel, terushima is also an angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 20:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16605197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FUKUROSDANI/pseuds/FUKUROSDANI
Summary: in which Akaashi is broken and Terushima is there to pick up the pieces.





	hey angel

"I miss you so much, Kou. I really hope to see you soon." Akaashi whispered, looking up at the stained glass of the church. Almost twice a week he'd show up and pray, he'd pray for Bokuto to come back, pray just to see him and his stupid hair again. 

"Everything is so much harder without you, I need you to just come and hold me, tell me everything is okay." He said, his bottom lip quivering. "Please."

Finishing his prayer, Keiji sat back on the benches. Pulling his knees to his chest, letting out his held up tears from the past couple days. Every bone and muscle in his body ached, he never knew he could hurt this much over a person. 

From above, Kouatrou faintly smiled, listening to Keiji's prayer. He knew what was going to happen next, it was a perk of being in heaven. You could look over your loved ones and see what challenges would happen in their life. 

He watched as the familiar blonde uppercut walked into the church, hearing the loud sobs from Akaashi. Deciding to investigate, he looked down each ile, in hopes to help whoever was crying. Bokuto took it upon himself to leave the two alone. 

"Are you okay?"

Keiji hadn't heard anyone enter the church due to his violet sobs, he tried his hardest to stop, but it was to no avail. He was just in too much pain. 

Feeling a small touch of a hand on his shoulder, Keiji felt a chill rush through him, he felt Koutarou. His tears stopped as he looked up at the brown-eyed teen. 

The wind in Keiji's lungs disappeared, he was in shock by the beauty. And for a split second, just a small one, he could have sworn he saw Koutarou, smiling at him.


End file.
